


and all the days in between

by hibigfan



Category: THE9 (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 青春有你2, 青春有你2 | Youth With You 2 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibigfan/pseuds/hibigfan
Summary: i’ll love you if i never see you again, and i’ll love you if i see you every tuesday
Relationships: Dai Meng/Xu Jiaqi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	and all the days in between

**Author's Note:**

> “i’ll love you if i never see you again, and i’ll love you if i see you every tuesday.”  
> the quote is from the beatrice letters by lemony snicket
> 
> this is short, but i hope you enjoy!  
> 💎🖤

Xu Jiaqi knew that she was being ridiculous but she couldn’t help but feel her heart drop when the 9th member of the group was announced. Not because of who was on the team, but because of who was _not_.

The entire time before the announcement she was tense, moreso than when she waiting for her own name.

Then, the final four appeared, and in her mind she knew _she_ didn’t make it, but she couldn’t help but hope.

She stared at out at the rest of the girls—the last to be eliminated—until she caught sight of _her._ Jiaqi wanted to run down pull the other girl into her arms, but she knew she couldn’t, right now she had to stay in her place on the stage, the time for goodbyes would come soon.

Or maybe later.

And it turned out to be much later.

Eventually they were in their room.

They somehow convinced the other girls to head out first, Jiaqi had even wished them a heartfelt goodbye. Now, only Daimeng remained with her, under the guise of packing slowly and dragging her feet.

Honestly, Jiaqi was surprised the others bought it, since the older girl was known to be a bit more organized and efficient than she was pretending to be in that moment. In the end it didn’t matter, it gave them time alone…

And it kept the other girls from seeing Jiaqi cry.

Jiaqi was an ugly crier.

It was something she had come to terms with early on in her career. Daimeng disagreed with the term ugly, but agreed that it was a bit unflattering.

Jiaqi hated it, but Daimeng loved it. Daimeng always said that it showed how Jiaqi isn’t perfect.

And even now she asserted her previous statements.

“You need to have _some_ flaws.” Daimeng teased while Jiaqi tried to hide her snotty face in the arm of her jacket.

“I have plenty,” came the muffled reply.

“No you don’t,” Daimeng scoffed. Jiaqi made a noise of disagreement so Daimeng lifted Jiaqi’s head and began to wipe away her tears as she continued. “Your flaws make you perfect.”

“You just said I wasn’t perfect.”

“Yeah, but you’re perfect the way you are.”

Jiaqi’s eyebrows creased in confusion. “That makes no sense.”

“Ah, Xu Jiaqi, just shut up and listen to me. I know what I’m talking about.”

“Okay, okay!” Jiaqi let out a watery laugh. The tears seemingly stopped.

Daimeng suddenly became serious and let out a sigh. “I’m gonna miss you.”

Jiaqi started to sniff as looked as if she was going to cry again. Daimeng held up a hand as if it would stop her.

“Don’t cry,” Daimeng pleaded. “This time I might actually start if I see you crying.”

“But I don’t want you to go.”

They’ve known each other nearly a decade, Jiaqi can’t imagine not having Daimeng by her side.

“We’re graduating soon too, and I won’t be able to be there.” Jiaqi pointed out.

“I know.”

“And you won’t be here.”

“I know.”

“What am I going to do?” Jiaqi whined, she honestly felt like crying again.

“The same things you’ve always done. I just won’t be there.”

“But-”

“But you’ll have a whole team of 8 other girls there to support you. And I’ll be right here.” Daimeng interrupted Jiaqi and pointed to the other girl’s chest. “Just like you’ll be right here.” She continued, and grabbed Jiaqi’s hand to place it over her heart.

“What if I never see you again..?” Jiaqi asked, she couldn’t help but trail off. She hated goodbyes.

“I love you,” Daimeng started bluntly. She isn’t sure what compelled her to say it, but all the feelings she had for the younger girl had been bubbling beneath the surface and suddenly overflowed. “I know this isn’t the best time or place to say it, but I do, love you.” Daimeng moved her free hand to Jiaqi’s cheek where she wiped the few tears that escaped.

Jiaqi was still silent, so Daimeng took the opportunity to continue.

“I’ll love you if I never see you again, and I’ll love you if I see you every Tuesday.”

Jiaqi leaned forward until her forehead met Daimeng’s chest and she felt the steady thump of Daimeng’s heart. She stayed like that for a few beats before taking a deep breath.

“I love you too.”

Daimeng let out a laugh, and the breath she was holding along with it. “Thank goodness, I was hoping you felt the same when you didn’t get up and run.”

Jiaqi sat up and laughed along with the other girl. “Shut up!” She said, smacking Daimeng’s arm.

“I’m just saying, I’m a catch. Got three marriage proposals just yesterday.”

“Only three?” Jiaqi raised an eyebrow.

“Well, maybe five.”

Jiaqi groaned. “I take it back, I hate you.” She leaned away and tried let go of Daimeng’s hand.

“No, you don’t. You _loooove_ me.” Daimeng singsonged.

Jiaqi rolled her eyes, but didn’t deny the claim. “I do.”

Daimeng grinned widely, and then looked away.

“Okay, I’m going to cry now, but that means you can’t or else I won’t be able to stop.”

“Wait! Why are you crying now?” Jiaqi yelled, nearly panicking.

“I’m happy. I’m sad. You love me. You’re leaving.” Daimeng listed off in rapid succession.

Jiaqi nodded, understanding. She grabbed the small tissue packet she had been using and pulled out one of the tissues to wipe at Daimeng’s tears.

“We’ll figure this out.” Jiaqi replied, once the older girl’s face was cleared. Then her phone began to ring.

She answered and made a couple noises of acknowledgment before hanging up. The call was short, but when it ended she gave Daimeng an apologetic look. 

“I need to go now. They’re taking us to the dorms to get set up.”

Daimeng nodded as she stood. She quickly dabbed at her cheeks with a fresh tissue, before she grabbed her makeup pouch. Daimeng checked over Jiaqi’s face to fix her makeup and nodded once it appeared that Jiaqi hadn’t been bawling her eyes out. She didn’t worry about herself since she knew she only shed a few tears.

She stuffed the pouch into her bag and took Jiaqi’s hand.

“I’ll miss you.” Daimeng whispered. They had walked to the door, but were still in the privacy of their room.

“Me too.” Jiaqi replied. She held Daimeng’s gaze and noticed the other girl’s eyes drop to her lips for a moment. Jiaqi tugged Daimeng towards her until their lips met and pulled away shortly. Daimeng chased after Jiaqi and brought her into another kiss that was much longer than the first.

Daimeng couldn’t get enough, Jiaqi’s lips were intoxicating.

But the girls knew they had to stop, they were already running low on time. Daimeng separated from the kiss to pressed their foreheads together.

“We’ll figure this out.” Daimeng said, repeating the other girl’s earlier statement.

Jiaqi opened her mouth to say something, but she couldn’t find the words, and nodded instead. She leaned forward to give Daimeng a quick peck on the lips and walked out the room.

The two continued in silence until they reached the the exit and Jiaqi released Daimeng’s hand to put on her mask. Daimeng reached into her own bag to put on her mask and Prada bucket hat, before she followed the other girl out the doors.

Jiaqi walked out, and, as if suddenly noticing she was no longer being followed, turned to look at the girl who was staying put by the entrance.

Daimeng had faced away, she wouldn’t be going with Jiaqi this time. She wasn’t even sure if she’d ever get the chance again.

She couldn’t bear to watch her leave.

Jiaqi looked towards the van, Lu Keran and Yuyan were interacting with fans, not many were paying them any attention. Well, they each had their own fans, but many were preoccupied. She turned back to Daimeng.

“What if I said I wanted to see you on Tuesday?” Jiaqi called out. Daimeng looked over and grinned widely, it was apparent to Jiaqi by the way the older girl’s eyes crinkled above her mask, even at that distance.

“Well, I’d say yes to every Tuesday and even all the days in between.”

“I’ll see you on Tuesday.” _I love you._

“See you on Tuesday, too.” _I love you, too._

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know your thoughts!  
> twt: @yvesjiaqi


End file.
